The Beginning
by Tobi-loves-cuppycakes
Summary: This is the story about my Character Rain and Matmoto Kishimoto  C  Naruto Akatsuki


"Get rid of that thing now!" Roared an angry, stern voice rang through out the empty halls of the Akatsuki lair. Then a small frightened voice followed. "S-She's just a baby Nageto...And she's your daughter so why!" The oranged haired man shook his head sadly and growled. "That thing isn't my child it's not even human..." He walked to his lover who had the small baby girl wrapped in a dark red silken blanket. "Konan that is a mistake made by me...And I'm sorry." Nageto said with a sad, disgraced look at the young child sleeping in her mothers loving embrace. Konan gasped at his comment and glared at her long time lover. "H-HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT!" She roared loudly and stood up with the baby close to her heart. "RAIN IS MY DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL NEVER CALL HER A THING OR A MISTAKE!" She walked to the door but was stopped by Zetzu who was there the whole time. "Konan just give up...You are out of your match here..." Nageto said his runningan giving off a soft light silver glow then takes a step forward while Zetzu gave her a sorry look. Konan growled at her so called 'lover' and tried to push Zetzu aside but only to be pushed back into Nageto who grabbed her shoulders tight. "Just give up love..." He said in a cold, stern voice but she would never give up her only child, her baby girl to that bastard who wanted her gone. "A-And why? What has a 3 month old baby done to you?" She cried her voice beginning to break, soft tears streaked her pale smooth face as she held Rain close to her afraid if she wasn't on guard Zetzu would grab her and kill her. Nageto sighed and turned her around and looked her deep in the eye. "My child has the power of the gods the Runningan...This thing doesn't..." He kissed her softly and she began to relax in his grip. Zetzu moved quickly and grabbed Rain from her mothers loving arms. Konan gasped in Nageto's mouth and pushed him hard into the wall and pulled out a poisoned kuni. "GIVE ME BACK MY DAUHGTER YOU OVER GROWN WEED!" She hissed as the purple liquid dripped from the kuni. Zetzu growled deeply but just walked out of the room with Konan's crying baby girl...Rain her only light gone...

Konan howled in rage and turned back to Nageto who was leaning against the wall acting like nothing ever happened. "See? It wasn't that hard getting rid of that little abombanation that you call a daughter..." Konan began to tear up then snarled as she lifted her hand up and jumped towards her husband with the intention to kill but he repulsed her into the wall knocking her out on impact. "I told you not to bother..." He looked down at her with scorn and sadness then walked out of the room locking the door behind him. "Heh finally I will be rid of that embarrassment to the Runningan name and the name of the Rain Village." He took off down the right hallway and checked in every room before heading outside to talk with Zetzu who was holding the young babe with care. "I want that to be gone by tomorrow morn understand." Nageto said with a hidden smirk lurking around his voice. "Yes sir!" The both sides of Zetzu said automatically then wrapped a blanket around the sleeping baby and walked off into the clouded evening.

The rain and thunder was vicious and powerful as night came into view. Zetzu made sure young Rain was covered up safely into his arms as they walked down the thundering path away from the Akatsuki lair. He looked up to the sky and sighed heavily. "Why must it rain now..." He said in a depressed voice as he came to a large forest. "We must leave her here." The white side said but the black side growled and tighten his grip around Rain. "Why does Leader-Sama want to get rid of his own kid? I just can't seem to get over it.." The white side sighed heavily and moved them under a huge old pine tree that my have been here since the beginning of time. "We have to get rid of the little angle...If we don't then the Leader is sure to have our head on a golden platter.." The black side chuckled at the slight joke the brought Rain out of his cloak. "But even though she's blind...Doesn't mean that she's defective..." The white side looked at his other in surprise as he could her the sorrow in his voce. "Yes I know...But sadly we have no choice in this decision." He looked at the baby girl fast asleep in his arms then sighed heavily as he placed her at the base of the giant pine. "May you be safe young Runningan wielder and also may you come back to the place you were born." He said then turned and walked away with his eyes filled with painful tears.

The thunder storm had gotten worse as midnight came around. The wind howled and the thunder roared as it blocked the crying of the young baby under the pine tree. She was curled up in a pile of moss and soft pine branches, crying loudly for her mother's arms and the warmth she once knew. But she had been like this for some time and was beginning to take her path down to death early. As soon as she was about to give up two young children came down along the road to the Leave Village. "Hey did ya here that?." Said the boy who looked about 11, his hair was bright as silver and his eyes were that of the evening sky. "Yeah I did..." The dirty blond teen said in a worried voice. She was 13 and her eyes were a light and happy honey brown. "Hmm...I wonder..." The boy said with that smirk in his voice as he came over to the Giant Pine with his sacrificial spear and walked through the dense undergrowth. "Hidan get your ass back here we don't have time for this." He rolled his eyes then turned to flip her off for a brief second then continued looking around. "Why don't ya shut up you prissy bitch." She scoffed at him then turned to look up at the clouded black sky. "Come on I don't want to get sick and I sure don't want you getting ill." She said with a motherly voice that made the young boy laugh. "Gods Dara I'm immortal...I can't get sick." He was about to give Dara a piece of his mind but not before he saw something move in a pile of branches. "Oi! Dara...Don't come over here..." He said his voice lower than it should but he approached the pile with the up most of caution. Dara looked at her young friend with slight worry as she ignored his warning and slowly made her way next to him staring at the small pile. "Maybe it's a rabbit nest..." Hidan said with curiosity and gently poked it with the dull end of the spear. The two children jumped as if they heard a assassin behind them when the small pile cried out and the limbs began to move. The young honey brown haired girl pushed her friend out of the way to get a better look at the pile then gasped loudly as she pulled the small limp body of the baby. "Oh my Jashin…" Hidan said with a light awe of the young one in his voice and reached out to touch her head with gentle hand. "She's only a baby….Maybe about…3 months at that." Dara nodded her head slowly and unraveled the dirty blanket and sighed as the baby was skinny and under weight. "Poor child…Hidan we should take her and go before the people in the village behind us think we're thieves." Hidan gave a slight heavy sigh in agreement as they began to make their way out of the tree's undergrowth to one of the smaller trees with their backpacks under them. "We need to get her in a new blanket and dipper…" Dara said as she took the baby to a boulder behind them. "Where is the blanket she had…" Hidan said with his curiosity rising as he saw the red fabric stick out from the corner of their new location. He stood, walking to the red blanket and looked at the golden writing in the right hand corner where it concealed the name of their young new friend. "Rain…."


End file.
